1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping device, and more particularly, to a damping device applicable to a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, a hinge with a damping device becomes a common technique. U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,262 B1 discloses a damping device applicable to a hinge, wherein the damping device comprises an adjustment member (20) having a protruded portion (92). The adjustment member (20) can be adjusted to move, in order to decide whether the protruded portion (92) faces toward a piston rod (76) of a damper (18). In other words, through adjusting the adjustment member (20), the damper (18) can be set whether to provide damping effect on a target object or not. However, for different market requirements, dampers with different adjusting methods can be provided to bring more options to the market.